Una Promesa Nocturna
by sumi onechan
Summary: Ella fue su ángel guardian desde le primer momento en que la conocio pero ahora era el turno de él de regresar su ayuda en una promesa eterna. Un one-shot surgido de una noche de desvelo ;)


**Disclaimer: Skip Beat! Pertenece a Yoshiki Nakura sensei al igual que sus personajes pero esta historia es mi creación**

 **Este one-shot está inspirada en la canción(incluso tiene la letra)" y como un ángel" de Diego Torres en un viaje en colectivo (autobús) lo cual sinceramente me tomo mucho trabajo, no sabía lo difícil que es adaptar una canción con una historia, si hice mas de diez intentos y esto fue lo que quedo *suspira cansada* pero espero que les guste :3**

 **aclaraciones:**

 *** _en cursiva pensamientos, canción y las notas_**

 ** _*N/A = nota de autora_**

* * *

Estiro su mano buscando su almohada personal, pero no la encontró, abrió sus ojos asustada y miro a su alrededor con ayuda de la luz de los edificios que se filtraba por las enormes ventanas de vidrio pero no había rastro de lo que buscaba ni razón para despertarse en medio de la noche, sin entender que sucedía refregó sus ojos aun dormida y observo con atención el lugar vacío en la enorme cama. Allí en la mullida almohada había una nota…

 _"Para mi ángel guardián que me enseño lo que es el amor, dejo un camino de rosas"_

Miro debajo de la cama descubriendo un camino de rosas rojas y blancas, delicadamente colocadas de forma intercalada dejando al descubierto un perfecto sendero para sus pies. Una dulce sonrisa apareció en sus labios mientras empezaba a bajar de su cómodo lecho, antes de hacer el quinto paso descubrió otra nota…

 _"Por la sonrisa que ahora muestras es que soy capaz de respirar"_

Un fuerte sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas mientras sus ojos buscaban al creador de tal reacción y un débil –astuto- escapaba de sus labios. Levanto su mirada y siguió el sendero de rosas hasta fuera de la alcoba, allí en el umbral de la puerta había otra nota…

 _"porque tú eres quien siempre ilumino mi camino yo iluminare el tuyo"_

De repente miro como miles de luces se prendían debajo de las rosas iluminando el piso de parqués y su pequeña figura, una pequeña risa escapo de sus labios mientras vio una cuarta nota no muy lejos de ella…

 _"Mi ángel guardián que me ayuda a superar cualquier reto con su dulce voz, esta melodía es para ti"_

De repente una dulce melodía empezó a sonar, lo reconocía a la perfección era el piano y podía imaginar a los hábiles dedos que lo tocaban, miro tiernamente la nota y siguió su camino hasta llegar a la mitad del corredor donde vio a su princesa rosa y corn cubriendo una nota con un moño dibujado en la parte superior…

 _"mi querida salvadora que no acepta regalos estaría mal si te regalo mi alma?"_

No podía creer como ese hombre podía escribir tales cosas, es que pensaba que muera de un infarto a tan corta edad, si ella solo tenía veintiuno, toma sus preciadas posesiones junto con el resto de las notas que iba leyendo y continuo su camino más despacio hacia la siguiente nota del final del corredor y vio lo que buscaba, con cuidado se agacho a tomarlo…

 _"porque no importa los retos que me ponga el destino contigo a mi lado soy capaz de todo, por eso soy capaz de acompañar este sonido con algo más que palabras"_

En ese momento se escucho una voz masculina cantar dulcemente, cantando una canción desconocida para ella:

Tú me enseñaste que tan simple son las cosas,

Y que me importa si recibes algo a cambio

Y descubrir que en esta vida hay algo más,

Tú me enseñaste a dar amor y nada más.

Y donde quiera que yo estés, tú vas a estar.

Y como un ángel cuidaras de mí

Cuando me pierde y deje de reír.

Kyoko cubrió su boca impresionada mientras escuchaba la canción y continuaba poco a poco atravesando el living para llegar al poseedor de tan conmovedora voz que tan bien conocía. Paso a paso sentía el ritmo de su corazón aumentaba. Al llegar a la entrada de la sala de estar había una última nota perfectamente doblada en medio del sendero iluminado de rosas…

 _"mi querido ángel ya tienes una respuesta a mi pregunta? O mi corazón y mi vida te bastan?_

 _Porque yo conformo con tenerte a mi lado, salvadora mía"_

Al terminar de leer la nota levanto su vista encontrando al dueño de sus ataques de corazón mirando tiernamente al otro lado del balcón con sus dedos aun tocando las teclas del enorme piano de cola, del cual no tenía idea en que momento introdujo al departamento. Pero no le importaba porque allí fuera de las puertas francesas mostraba su hermosa sonrisa, esa sonrisa que solo le pertenecía a ella tenuemente iluminada por las velas estratégicamente colocadas sobre el piano y el balcón. las diminutas luces del sendero de rosas que rodeaban el piano, era la imagen perfecta de cualquier película romántica y claro que el hombre con un traje negro de Armani que tocaba el piano cantando esa dulce melodía con su ronca voz mientras la mirara de esa manera que solo él lo puede hacer.

No espero que él se lo pidiera y tomo camino hacia él, vio cómo su mirada se llenaba de brillo casi podía jurar que era la mirada de un niño que hizo una travesura a media noche y por lo visto no se arrepentía de nada, Kyoko rio divertida ante su pensamiento y se sentó a su lado para escuchar hasta el final de su canción.

 _Y este mundo que gira de nuevo_

 _Aunque me sienta al revés_

 _Como un ave que no pare el vuelo_

 _Sé que no voy a caer._

No pudo evitar sonreír mientras las imágenes de su pasado juntos pasaban por su mente y noto como sus ojos se encontraban y él le mostraba una sonrisa digna de un ángel _, y yo soy el ángel_ pensó mientras se pegaba más a él.

 _Tú me enseñaste como respirar de nuevo,_

 _Tú me enseñaste a pensar antes de actuar,_

 _Solo se trata de ver hasta lo invisible_

 _Sé que voy a verte de nuevo,_

 _Para decirte cuanto te quiero_

-Kuon a que viene todo esto? –pregunto Kyoko mientras tomaba su mano izquierda y lo miraba a los ojos.

-no te gusto? –miro a Kyoko poniendo ojos de perrito abandona nivel quince(N/A: o sea humanamente irresistible XD)

-claro que me gusto… -no pudo evitar sonreír, _si me levante y camine por un camino de rosas mientras escuchaba tu voz, claro que me va a gustar_ pensó feliz pero inmediatamente cambio su expresión por una más serie –Kuon Hizuri no cambies de tema.

-solo quería darte un regalo –dijo mostrando lo sonrisa profesional de el gran actor Tsuruga Ren pero viendo la cara de enfado de Kyoko la cambio por una mirada nerviosa y temerosa –es que... –el nerviosismo de Kuon preocupo a Kyoko.

-que sucede Kuon? –puso su mano sobre su cara buscando su mirada pero él la esquivaba –al menos me puedes decir porque te pusiste el traje a esta ahora y aquí?.

-es… es una ocasión importante –respondió nervioso mirándola tímidamente

Kyoko frunció el ceño confundida, _¿ocasión importante a las dos de la madruga? ¿Qué ocasión importante se refiere?_ Pensó -Kuon me puedes explicar a qué te refieres?.

-esta canción no te hace recordar algo?

-claro –tomo sus manos y lo miro dulcemente a esos hermosos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban –a nosotros…

-nuestro pasado y presente también –continuo y sonrió melancólicamente mientras acariciaba las suaves manos de su amada –por eso pensé que sería perfecta.

-perfecta para qué? –pregunto ansiosa Kyoko mirándolo fijamente.

Sonrió satisfecho –para decirte cuanto te amo –acorto la distancia de sus labios, iniciando el dulce beso –y también…

Kyoko lo miro intrigada, _que se trae entre manos ahora?_ Pensó divertida –también? –repitió bromeando

-Kyoko, tu sabes que para mí no solo eres la mujer que amo sino que también eres mi amiga, mi salvadora, la luz de mi oscuridad, para mi tu eres mi talismán protector… –el fuerte sonrojo de Kyoko lo animo a continuar –pero no solo eso tu eres mi clave tierra, tú me ayuste a sonreír, no solo eso me ayudas en cada reto que enfrento no importa lo difícil que sea tu permaneces a mi lado –noto como ella quería intervenir pero con un suave beso la detuvo –Kyoko tú fuiste quien me enseño que podía amar y como si eso no fuera suficiente me ayudaste a descubrir que tan enamorado esta de ti Kyoko o debería decir Bou –una risita cómplice escapo de ambos –sin ti a mi lado no crea que sea capaz de poder vivir –respiro profundo mientras recomponía su postura y bajaba del taburete del piano apoyando su pierna derecha en el suelo mientras sujetaba firmemente las manos de ella –tú te apareciste en mi vida y me salvaste del abismo, tu eres mi ángel guardián Kyoko que me protegió y que yo quiero proteger por el resto de mi vida-suspiro nervioso –por eso Mogami Kyoko me arias el honor de convertirte en mi esposa? –pregunto asustado mientras un tenue sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas y sus manos empezaban a temblar.

Kyoko estaba tiesa como estatua, en su mente se repetía a una velocidad impresionante una y otra vez la propuesta de Kuon incapaz de creer que tal momento estuviera pasando pero al verlo allí arrodillado frente a ella con su mirada asustado y temblando, ¿temblando? ¿Acaso _tiene miedo que no acepte su propuesta? ¿Tiene tanto miedo? ¿Mi Kuon teme que lo rechace? ¿Después de todo lo que hizo por mi hada teme que no acepte?_ Pensó tiernamente. Lo siguiente que supo es que estaba sobre Kuon en el suelo besándolo con pasión, sorprendiendo a Kuon quien solo pudo responder a ese beso con todo el amor que sentía por la mujer entre sus brazos.

-tomo esto como un sí? –pregunto Kuon con la voz aun agitada por el largo beso.

-claro que si –lo miro divertida –baka –acorto la distancia para volver a besarlo.

-porque soy tonto ahora? –pregunto riendo rompiendo el dulce contacto de sus labios con Kyoko

-porque pensaste que diría que no –miro seria a Kuon y la cara de vergüenza fue todo lo que necesitaba –te amo Kuon no hay manera que no quiera casarme contigo –volvió a besarlo pero cuando quiso poner sus manos atrás del cuello de Kuon y profundizar aun mas ese beso, noto un pequeño inconveniente que provoco que mirara confundida a Kuon.

Kuon miro asustado a Kyoko _tal vez no le gusta el diseño_ penso -Te gusta? – pregunto examinando con la mirada a Kyoko cada movimiento que realizaba–que pasa? –pregunto intrigado por la expresión de su amada.

-cuando me lo pusiste Kuon? –pregunto sorprendida mirando el anillo de plata con pequeños zafiros incrustados alrededor y en el centro formando una figura semejante a una diminuta ala cubierta por miles de diamante, seguramente antes le hubiera importado la excesiva cantidad de dinero que pago por tan delicado objeto pero ahora ya después de dos año y medio de noviazgo ya se había acostumbrado o debería decir resignado a recibir tales objetos no ahora lo que le importaba no eran los gastos excesivos de su principe hada –ni siquiera lo sentí? – _en que momento me puso el anillo_ penso sorprendida e intrigada, si había algo más que sorprenderse en ese momento era la habilidad de su novio/ prometido con sus manos. (N/A: ademas de toda la decoración del apartamento se sorprende porque le coloco un anillo y no lo nota*suspiro* si con el beso que se dieron seguro aparecía un golirila en el apartamento y ella no lo notaria XD)

Kuon solo sonrió divertido mientras un brillo intenso apareció en sus ojos –soy muy bueno con mis manos en especial… -se acercó a su oído y susurro –para abrir botones de mis camisas –sonrió seductoramente mientras admiraba el sonrojo en las mejillas de Kyoko.

-Kuon BAKA! –grito avergonzada escondiendo su cara en el pecho de Kuon _claro que lo sé, si es por eso que siempre termino usando tus camisas_ pensó molesta

Kuon rio feliz mientras abrazaba a Kyoko –por ti soy capaz de todo, ángel guardián –agacho su cara y volvió a besar esos labios que tanto amaba.

 **FIN!**

Espero que les allá gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo *ojos brillosos* gracias por leer esta pequeña historia de una noche de pereza para estudiar para la facultad XD sin más me despido y Feliz Año Nuevo!(Atrasado XD)

ATTE: Sumi Onechan


End file.
